


The WLW Hogwarts oneshots you probably needed

by Riotcowgrrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotcowgrrrl/pseuds/Riotcowgrrrl
Summary: WLW one-shots with some of our favorite ladies from the Harry Potter universe. An array of different story prompts, anything from light baking fluff to more smutty work. Every chapter will notify basic info on the chapter (rating, smut/fluff, basic plot, and relationship). FYI I do not fuck with JK Rowling and will be fan casting certain characters as NB or Trans. Thanks, y'all hope you like it!
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Narcissa Malfoy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The WLW Hogwarts oneshots you probably needed

As the early morning light crept into small windows of the burrow, and birds sang a soft tune of summer. Hermione's eyes fluttered open looking at the scene around her, the sun blinding her a bit until she quickly shifted her gaze away from the window. too early for this she thought, but then, suddenly her gaze fell on to the sleeping enchantment beside her, burrowed in blankets and hair a mess upon her several pillows. Hermione laid back down beside her slowly trying to not shift the bed too much, facing her and tracing circles gently into the small of her back. laying there, taking in her loves beauty. She began to stir from the feeling of Mione's fingers drawing on her back, and the warmth on her face from the rising sun. 

"morning, my love." whispered Hermione, Elle humming in response, her voice filled with sleep. Hermione gently cupping her face, giving a soft long kiss to Elle's forehead and the tip of her nose. 

"mmm more please," She said, earning a peck and a soft giggle from Hermione. Finally Elle opened her eyes surveying everything around her, her eyes finally falling back to Mione. God she was beautiful even if she had just woken up, it was a personal beauty, one that only Elle really got to see. wild hair, beautiful curly amazing hair the Elle wished she could run her fingers through 24/7. 

"How'd you sleep my love?" She asked, rubbing circles on her cheek lightly.

"mmm, very well. especially after last night," Elle laughed "who are you and what have you done with Mione?" Hermione Laughed softly rolling her eyes dramatically, then slowly shifting so there bodies were pressed together. Practically making them one person, Hermione's head burrowed into Elle's chest as she softly played with her hair.

"I love you, you know that right?" whispered Hermione, almost as if she wasn't really talking to Elle but her heart. 

"I do, and I love you." she replied kissing the top of Mione's head.They laid like this for awhile silently just enjoying being close to one another. Elle grabbed for her book slowly as Hermione drifted asleep again. She flipped to her dog eared page, unfolding it and then smoothing out the crease, trying to remember what exactly was happening from where she had stopped. This was perfect she thought. this is where she always wanted to be, no one trying to harm them. laying in bed just enjoying one another, a picture of love. 

Later, as the sun rose all the way and lovely smells from the kitchen wafted into their room, Elle folded the corner like origami and dropped it onto the beside table. 

"love," Elle whispered "let's go get ready and have some breakfast? alright?" Hermione grumbled slowly waking back up stretching her body out to shake the sleep from it. she looked up at Elle, quickly giving her a peck and then rolling off of her so she was able to get out of their bed. Then slowly but surely getting out herself, and then marching to the bathroom. 

Hermione knocked quickly making sure no one was already there, no response. she slowly slipped into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. spraying her face with cold water hoping it'd sub for coffee until she got down stairs, slowly she started gently combing her hair, which would just have to be done again that night. She crept back to their room greeting equally exhausted people along the way, and then slipping into the small room. 

Elle's back to her facing the closet, Hermione walked over wrapping her arms around her back, placing her head onto Elle's shoulder. "Hello sleepyhead." she giggled turning around too face Mione. 

"morning to you too." She hummed "I need coffee or maybe tea. or both." 

"god same," Elle smirked "you're so loud, I think you gave brain damage." Hermione Pushed her away jokingly rolling her eyes for the second time that morning. 

"coming from you." she joked walking over to the small mirror that sat beside her trunk. Pulling out a pair of dungarees and a white Peter Pan collar shirt. Finally then reaching for a pair of small gold hoops and a bandana. 

"look, how beautiful you are," kissing Mione's neck gently "If It wasn't for my damn headache I'd stay in this room all day with you." Hermione smiled staring at the beautiful picture of them in the mirror. Elle gently grabbed her hand, "lets go my love. I'm starved." 

"you're worse than Ron." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! I thought it was ok but that's up for you to decide. Thanks for reading!


End file.
